Red Revenge
by StarbuckStar
Summary: After Delinda and Danny become targets of revenge against Ed, Ed is left with no option but to fight back.Ed faces his worst nightmare while Mary and Sam come to terms with their true feelings,and tragedy threatens to strike.
1. Chapter 1

**Few notes before you read:**

-English is my second language, so brace yourself for an errorfull ride – or something like that

-I'd love to know what you think of my story, so please do review and let me know if you're interested in more.

**RED REVENGE**

**Part 1**

Ed Deline tried to wave off the worry that clouded his senses and prevented him from concentrating on his work. He decided after a whole thirty-minute try, that he could not do it, so, sighing deeply, he snatched his cell-phone from his pocket and dialled Danny's number again.

"Got there yet?" Ed demanded the second he heard Danny's voice answer back.

Danny McCoy shook his head in mock annoyance. "No Ed, for God's sake, you just called fifteen minutes ago!"

"Thirty,"Ed corrected.

"Whatever! Ed, Just stop worrying. It's not like she's an eight-year old, or something," Danny glared at the woman sitting next to him in the passenger seat of his car, and was instantly rewarded with a voluptuous smile from Delinda. He rolled his eyes. "I assure you, she can take good care of herself."

With another promise to call once they reached their destinastion, Danny finally ended the call. "He can't stop worrying."

"I know," Delinda admitted.

"You know, I don't blame him," Said Danny as he made a left turn, "If I had a daughter, I wouldn't let her go to a strange party, in a deserted place, at one o'clock in the morning."

"First you don't have a daughter, and you won't have one before you get married."

"What!"

"Second, I don't need my father's permission to do anything anymore, I'm a big girl."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Tell me again, why did I agree to be your date?"

"Because it's what you wanted. Actually, what you dreamed of since you heard I'd be needing a partner."

"Uh ha ha ha, very funny! What was the address again?"

"We need to stop at Mackey's."

"What! You never said that!"

"Well," Delinda reasoned as she used her flashy mirror to fix her makeup, "I can't go there empty handed!"

"Of course you can't, what was I thinking!" Danny mocked.

Delinda flashed him a disapproving glare.

They stopped at the deserted parking lot across the street from Mackey's.

"You're coming?"

"Of course, I am," Danny chided, "I promised Ed to never leave you out of my sight."

They got out of the car, and Danny was about to lock his car when...

"Danny? Danny McCoy?"

Danny turned around quickly, surprise masking his face.

A large, athletic built man stood before them, he was few inches taller than Danny.

"Umm, sorry, and you are?"

"Come on man! We went to high school together! It's me!" The man clapped Danny on the shoulder then offered his hand for a shake.

Delinda smiled as she saw Danny's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Danny felt uneasy but the man looked friendly enough to wave off all hints of alarm from his mind. "I really can't remember you, it's been along time I guess," Danny explained as he accepted the man's hand and shook it anyway.

The next thing Danny felt was the cold hard end of a gun being pressed against his chin as the man used Danny's extended hand, to pull him close. Danny was about to react when he heard Delinda gasp suddenly. He whirled around, panic blinding his senses, fearing that she was being harmed. Three other men closed on them, surrounding them, their guns aimed at the restrained Danny and nervous Delinda.

"What's going on?" Danny demanded angrily.

"What do you want?" Delinda shouted.

"Relax, beautiful," One of the men warned as he approached her. Delinda stepped away, her leg instantly shooting out to kick the man's face but he blocked her attack easily and grabbed both her wrists, twisting her around, he whispered in her ears, "I see you're a wild one. I like it wild too."

"Let her go!" Danny shouted. Ignoring the gun aimed at him, he tried to escape the hold of the man restraining him and rush to Delinda's aid, but two men instantly grabbed at his arms and held him back forcefully. "Easy now, boy!" One of them mocked.

"You know who my father is?" Delinda warned.

"Of course I do," The man replied as he spun her around easily, "That's why I'm here. It's too bad you and I can't have fun together, huh, beautiful?" He clawed at Delinda's chin, forcing her to grit her teeth with pain. He smiled.

"Go to hell!" Delinda spat at him hatefully. The man brought his hand down and slapped her hard across the face. The force of the blow, sent Delinda sprawling through the air before hitting the ground with a thud.

"YOU BASTARD! She's just a woman!" Danny screamed, "Leave her alone! Just leave her alone, you hear me! You have me!You don't need her. Just let ..."

Danny was cut short by a thunderous blow to his stomach. His breath stolen away, Danny doubled over and would have fallen to his knees if not for the arms restraining him. He was hit by a large iron handle that would have shattered his skull if directed to his head.

Before Delinda could straighten herself from the fall, the man who caused her fall, kicked her hard in the face. Delinda's throttled cry of pain caused Danny's blood to boil. He struggled against his captors like a caged lion.

"Relax Kid," one of the men coaxed, "It's you the boss wants, so cool off. You'll join the fun later."

"Yeah, too bad it isn't the girl we're after. Too bad her pretty face had to be ruined."

Danny's desperation and fury only multiplied as he watched Delinda get beaten in front of his eyes. He kept struggling with all his might.

One of Danny's kicks finally found a target, as one of the men holding him grunted in pain. "Dammit! You Brat!"

One of his arms freed, Danny tried harder to free the rest of his body, but failed miserably. This time he was handled roughly and shoved against his own car with force enough to break his bones. Danny didn't have time to comprehend what was happening to him, as arms tore his jackets away, and yanked at his shirt sleeve, to finally expose his arm. Three men were piling over him, pulling his naked arm out, while restraining the rest of his body. Out of the corner of his eyes, Danny saw one of them filling a syringe, then approach him steadily.

All Danny managed was a weak, "No," before the needle was jammed into his flesh, and the mysterious liquid it contained was pushed into his veins, invading them rapidly.

They pulled him off the car then, supporting his weary body with ease.

"Danny." The weak voice brought him momentarily to his senses. Danny's eyes traveled to Delinda's and stopped there to embrace her eyes with his.

"I'm sorry," he murmured weakly, taking in her battered face. He had failed her, and most importantly, he had failed Ed.

Delinda's beater smiled. He had stopped his assault long enough for Delinda to witness Danny's fall. His boss didn't want Ed to miss anything.

"Danny," Delinda called to him as she tried to push her battered body off the ground but her injured body protested.

Danny tried to fight the effects of the drug but it was too powerful. The last thing he heard was Delinda screaming his name before he slumped heavily into the waiting arms of one of their snarling attackers.

Delinda watched horrified as Danny fell unconscious in his attacker's arms. She screamed his name but there was no use.

"Scream all you want sweety, there won't be anyone coming to save you now," This time two men approached her.

Delinda was scared. She crawled away from them. "What did you do to Danny?"

"Oh believe me honey, nothing so far."

They were going to hurt her again, and this time, Danny won't be around. "Why..Why are you doing this?"

"Ask your father, if you wake up after today that is."

And soon the nightmare started again. When it ended, it left Delinda bleeding and battered and mercifully unconscious. Leaving her there, the men carried Danny's body to their own car, which was parked not too far away, and drove off.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ed's cellphone rang and he answered it eagerly. "So you finally got there."

"Hello Ed," a strange voice said after a long pause, "it's a pleasure to hear your voice again."

Ed froze upon hearing the unexpected voice. "Who is this? And where the hell is Danny?"

"Worry about Danny later, now you should worry about your precious daughter. Trace the cell phone and you'll find her." With that, the phone went dead.

**TBC**

**P.S. Please let me know what you think.**

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick notes :**

**-I would like to thank all of you who took the time to review my story. I really appreciate it.**

**-Pairings : Won't tell... Actually, I didn't make up my mind yet **

**-Again, I'd really appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think.**

**RED REVENGE**

**Part 2**

It was hard to keep a solid front for too long, but it was after all, what Ed did best. But now that he was finally alone in the room with his most precious possession, Ed let the mask of solidness slip, and bitterly allowed his gaze to travel down to examine the brutal marks visible on Delinda's face and arms. Ed thought that it was kind of ironic for someone to look so peaceful with all those cuts and bruises covering their face and the rest of their body, but so peaceful and young Delinda looked as she slept unaware of her father's inspection.

Bitterness and uncontained fury overwhelmed Ed as he realised that one of his worst fears had turned into reality. The bruises and cuts on Delinda's face scared Ed. The doctor had said that she was finally out of the woods and that all physical scars would heal in time, but looking at Delinda's face now, Ed wasn't sure he could trust the doctor's words.

What made it worse for Ed, was the fact that it was his fault. Whoever done this had done it to get back at him. He didn't know yet who had done it or why, but all the same, the man who caused this will die a slow and very painful death, and that, Ed was sure of.

Delinda had awoken only once since they brought her to the hospital, and it was for a very brief moment. Ed was beside her at that time. "I'll be okay, daddy," was the first thing she'd said. "I know you will honey," Ed had responded as he stroked her head affectionately. And then she asked about Danny.

As if it wasn't enough to hurt his only daughter, the bastards had kidnapped a person he deeply cared about. A person he loved as a son. And as Ed watched Delinda's battered body lying on the hospital bed, his heart was torn in two. One part went to his daughter, and the other to Danny. Ed's fury mounted up, and unconsciously his hand squeesed the limp one of his daughter powerfully, causing her to stirr in her sleep. Ed cursed himself inwardly for disturbing her, and bent down to plant a soft kiss on Delinda's forehead.

"I'm sorry, honey," Ed whispered softly, then added after a short pause, "I promise you, I'll let them pay for what they did." And with a last glance toward his sleeping daughter, Ed left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Although he didn't want to leave her side, he had work to do. He had to save Danny, and get back at those who dared to harm two of the most important people in his life.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mike was waiting right outside, and as soon as he saw Ed leave the room, he stood up to face him.

"Why are you still here?" Ed demanded as he massaged his temple wearily.

"I thought you might use a company, or a ride."

"Thanks, I can manage."

But Mike didn't leave, and Ed finally sighed. "You're not here for me, are you?"

Mike remained silent.

"You're here for Danny."

"Ed, he's my best friend. I..."

Ed placed a hand on both of Mike's shoulders, interrupting him. "I know he is. I'll get him back. Don't worry."

"That's the problem right there," Mike snapped as he shrugged Ed's hands off, "It's 'you' going to get him back. Ed, the man is my best friend, I want part in this. You're not leaving me out on this. I want to help."

"Mike, This is not the place nor the time for this."

"Did you hear me, Ed? I won't back down.You either let me in on this, or I'l do it on my own. And believe me I'm very capable of doing that, because thanks to you, I've learned a lot since I started working in the Montecito."

"Mike, ..."

"And don't give me the crap about the police taking care of it, because I know you won't let that happen."

"I can't talk to you right now," Ed snapped back angrily. He then turned toward the two body guards standing by Delinda's door, gave them few instrunctions and left the hospital.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Right outside the hospital's main entrance, Ed bumped into Sam.

"Hi, how's Delinda?" Sam inquired right away.

Sighing, Ed gave her the answer she already expected. "The same."

For a moment Sam seemed at loss of words, which Ed found strange. "What is it, Sam?"

"Nothing," Sam turned defensive right away, "I'll stay here for the night. Brought some of Delinda's stuff with me. I thought she might appreciate some company, especially since Mary and Nessa couldn't make it. You know, Mary is... She's still pretty shaken up over the whole incident, and Nessa, well she's just busy, you know."

"I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, I'm nice."

Ed smiled tiredly.

"Did you tell Jillian?"

"No, I uh, I didn't want to upset her right now, and besides, there are no more flights to Vegas today."

Sam nodded, and a short period of awkward silence followed.

"Ed, did... Anything new on Danny?"

Ed looked up and found her eyes glitter with fear.

"Not yet," Ed said hoarsely, "I'm sure they'll call soon."

"Still don't know who they are?"

"Would I be standing here if I knew?" Ed said dangerously.

"Right," Sam agreed then added after a slight pause, "Will you keep me posted?"

"I will."

"Good," With that Sam turned around and headed for the hospital, only to stop in midway and head right back to the still standing Ed.

"You think he's still alive?" She demanded.

"I believe he is," Ed assured.

She hesitated again before admitting, "I'm scared. I'm very scared for him, Ed."

"Me too," Ed admitted himself, "But I won't give up on him."

Their eyes locked and Sam blurted out before she could stop herself, "I care about him, Ed. I thought I'd never feel this way about a man again, but I did, and I... I just can't... I don't want to lose him."

Ed was surprised. He didn't know or even think that Sam felt that way about Danny, but again, there are lots of things he didn't know. It saddened him to witness this vulnerable side of Sam. A side she keeps hidden from everyone.

"Does Danny know?"

"No, I can't tell him, I mean we had this one time, but it's over and we're friends now, I can't risk telling him how I feel. Actually, I don't know what I feel. All I know is that I can't stand to lose him, Ed."

Ed raised a hand and gently brushed Sam's face in a warm fatherly gesture. "It will be all right. Danny will be back before you know it," Ed promised.

"If there's anything I can do to help ... believe me Ed, I have experience."

Ed smiled kindly. "I'll let you know. Now just relax, and stop worrying."

"I don't think I can."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Reaching the Montecito, Ed headed straight to his office. After Sitting down, he ran a weary hand over his face, closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of needed rest. The moment quickly passed and Ed's mind went back to work. He grabbed the phone and dialled a number and waited.

"Jack," Ed regarded the voice on the other end, "Got any news for me?"

"Nope Ed, sorry."

"Did you check Macky's?"

"Yes I did. No one saw or heard anything Ed."

"Ask again. Check to see who was there at that night. Dammit, Just bring me anything."

"I'll try, but ..."

"No buts Jack. Just do it!" Ed hanged up, and the moment he did, his cell-phone started to ring causing him to tense. He bolted from the chair and ran to the door. Opening it, he signaled for one of his men to trace the call. After receiving the okay signal, Ed pressed the accept button on his cell.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Hello Ed."

Ed breathed, hatred and anger toward the man behind the voice burning inside of him.

"I really hope Delinda's okay. I asked them to be gentle with her. Is she okay, Ed?"

"You're a dead man, you bastard. I'll kill you with my bare hands, take my word for it." was the only answer Ed gave.

The man laughed pleasantly. "Be careful Ed, remember I still got Danny boy."

Ed squeezed his cell-phone violently, almost breaking it. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, you'll know who I am soon enough. As for why I'm doing it, it's clear and simple:I'm doing it for revenge, pure revenge, Ed."

"This is between you and me, why involve them?"

"Well for starter, Delinda is your daughter. Hurting her would mean hurting you. You get the picture, right?"

Ed breathed, struggling to contain his emotions. "Fine, you hurt my daughter, you hurt me, but what's Danny got to do with it? He's no family of mine."

"Oh, but you love him all the same, Ed, even I know that."

Ed frowned. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is."

"Let me talk to him," Ed demanded.

"Unfortunately he can't talk at the moment."

"What have you done to him, you son of a ..."

"I've got the upper hand here," the man cut him off sharply, "You remember that, and remember it well."

"Let me talk to him."

"You're not listening, Ed. The boy can't talk right now. He's doped up. My men did nothing but shoot him full of drugs for the past five hours."

Ed ran a hand over his face, worry tearing at his very soul.

"But don't worry, I promise to let him talk to you as soon as he wakes up, how is that?"

"Let him go."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said let him go, you bastard! Let him go and I might consider sparing your life."

The man tsked. "Ed, keeping that attitude up will only cause Danny pain, and you don't want that, do you Ed?"

Ed shut his eyes, anguish filling him and tearing him apart. "What do you want?"

"I already told you what I want Ed. I want revenge."

"Danny has nothing to do with this. You want me, name the time and place and I'll be there, alone."

"I make all the rules here,Ed. In the mean time, Danny stays with me. I might consider letting him go later on, but not before he and I have some fun."

"Believe me, you won't get away with this. You don't know me."

"Oh, I know you all right, Ed. Anyway, I just called to let you know Danny is alive and well...for the time being that is. And don't bother tracing the call, it won't work." And with that the man ended the call.

Standing there in the middle of his office, Ed remained. He felt helpless, and Ed Deline hated that feeling.

"Ed?"

Ed turned to the voice, and there stood a buffy eyed-red nose Marry. She stepped closer.

"Please tell me he's okay," she pleaded softly.

Nessa right behind her, both looking at Ed expectantly.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The last call with Ed Deline left Daniel Exvandour pleased. Everything was going according to plan. What Ed didn't know was that what happened was just the beginning; the first stage in his planned revenge. He smiled as he walked to where his men waited.

"Still out, is he?" Daniel remarked as his eyes scanned the limp figure of Danny that occupied one of the few arm-chairs in the warehouse.

"Yeah. Probably will remain out for another hour or so," One of his men offered.

"What are you gonna do with him?"

The last question grabbed Daniel's attention. He glared at the tall man who spoke the question dangerously. "Since when do question my plans for anyone, Michael?"

"I was just wondering," Michael answered evenly, staring back at Daniel without blinking.

"Don't."

Michael shrugged.

Walking towards the occupied chair, Daniel let his hand travel to Danny's hair and rest there. "The poor thing, doesn't know what's waiting for him," but the words were accompanied by a large evil smile.

"Tie him up, watch him closely, and let me know when he wakes up," Daniel ordered and left the warehouse in long confident strides.

**TBC**

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF


	3. Chapter 3

RED REVENGE

Part 3

"He's okay," Ed assured the two anxious women.

"He's not hurt?" Mary demanded, searching Ed's eyes for the truth.

"No," Ed told them as he walked closer to where they stood.

Looking at Mary, Ed noticed the wretched state she was in, and his anger toward the men responsible increased.

"Did you talk to him?" This time it was Nessa who asked.

Ed shook his head. "No, he ...they drugged him," he confessed.

"But he's okay?" Mary pressed.

"Yeah," Ed assured her, "I'm sure it was nothing harmful," but the thing is, he wasn't sure of anything.

"Will he be all right? When will they let him go?"

"I don't know." Ed was tired of assuring and comforting everyone while he himself needed comforting the most.

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing much," Ed sighed, "Just assured me Danny was okay and promised to let me talk to him the minute he wakes up."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, okay!" Ed finally lost control and snapped, "All I know is that they're doing this to get back at me for God knows what reason!"

"Well we better figure out why and who soon." All eyes shifted to the direction of the new voice.

Mike was leaning on the door, arms crossed. "By the way, Sam called, Delinda's awake and wants to talk to you."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The first sensation that Danny felt upon regaining consciousness, was cold. He tried to shift his position to escape the unpleasant sensation and was instantly assaulted by a sharp pain splitting his head; the kind he usually experiences after over sleeping, and right now, it felt like he was sleeping forever. He grunted audibly.

"So you're finally awake."

Danny's eyes fluttered and he tried to concentrate on the wavering figure standing above him. After few tries, his vision finally cleared and looking up at the figure that somehow looked familiar, Danny searched his fuzzy memory for answers.

He realised after trying to touch his aching head, that both his hands were tied tightly behind him, and that he was lying on a hard cold floor of some strange place.

"He's awake."

Looking back at the man, Danny realised that he was speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, I understand."

Suddenly and without warning, memories of what had happened came crushing to his mind, causing him to stiffen with panic.

"Hey kid," the man said after ending the call, "rise and shine; the boss wants to see you."

Danny gulped nervously. Another man came and each of them grabbed one of his arms and yanked him roughly to his feet. Danny hissed, but remained silent otherwise.

"You be a good boy now, and don't cause us any trouble."

"Where's Delinda?" Danny demanded with a reasonably strong voice.

"You mean the chick?" An evil smile crept to the man's lips, "Unfortunately she didn't make it."

Fear gripped at Danny's heart.

"Yeah, she wasn't as lucky as you were," the other man sneered.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked carefully, afraid of what the answer would be.

"It means what you heard, kid."

"You didn't...?"

"We did," The man told him with a smile.

"You killed her?" Danny couldn't believe, didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. It was our job, so don't get so riled up about it and besides, it's yourself you should worry about right now."

But Danny wasn't listening to him. His heart fell and his mind screamed..'This Can't Be Happening!'.

**TBC.**

**P.S.  If you have time, please review and let me know what you think. **

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF


	4. Chapter 4

**Few Notes:**

**-Thanks again for the reviews. I'm much obliged.**

**-I have no exact timeline to place this story in. I still haven't watched season 2, as they're still showing season **

**one here in Kuwait.**

**-Pairings? Yes, I made my mind about that, especially after watching last week's episode **

**RED REVENGE**

**Part 4**

The room never looked that small or felt that stuffy to Mary before, but today it did. She took a deep breath and fought for the hundredth time that evening to stop her tears from falling.

"Mary?" Nessa announced her presence as she approached her gently.

"Yeah," brushing the tears that managed to escape down her cheeks, Mary turned to face her friend.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, much better thank you."

"You're lying," Nessa stated as she eyed her critically.

"No, really, I'm..." Mary trailed of.

"Listen," Nessa offered, "You haven't eaten a thing since morning, why don't we go grab something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," the thought of food upset her and she made a good effort not to show that on her face.

"Mary,"Nessa rebuked softly, "not eating will not help Danny."

"I know, I'm just not hungry realy!"

Nessa sighed. "Just talk to me then, it's better to let someone know what you feel."

Mary looked at her for a long time, her eyes held sadness, grief and lots of fear. "The thought of what he might be going through is driving me crazy," She finally admitted, "What if he...What if they...?"

"Stop it, Mary," Nessa snapped angrily, "Stop doing this to yourself. And besides, you shouldn't give up on Danny that easily."

"We had a fight," Mary carried on, ignoring what Nessa was saying, "just before he went on that date with Delinda. I...I said lots of nasty things to him; things I didn't really mean, but I thought it was okay because he'll be coming back and then I can say I was sorry...Now I might not get that chance. I was so stupid. I should've apologized before he left...I...".

"Mary, stop doing this to yourself. It's not your fault."

"But, I have to tell him," Suddenly the tears she was trying so hard to hold, fell down washing her face, "I have to tell him that I still love him, Nessa. That I never stopped loving him, Ever."

Nessa said nothing. She hugged her as Mary cried bitterly in her arms.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Danny, So we finally meet," Daniel greeted with a smile.

The two thugs dragged Danny in, one of them grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up,forcing him to look directly at their boss.

"How do you feel, Danny?" Daniel asked in fake concern as he leaned carelessly on his desk, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Daniel Exvandour."

Danny glared at him long and hard, his eyes full of hostility and spite.

Daniel laughed aloud. "Is this what they call a killer look, Danny?"

Danny remained silent.

"Come on, you don't want our first meeting to end like this, do you Danny? Talk to me."

"Is she really dead?" Danny finally asked.

Daniel gave him a blank look, then when his two thugs burst with laughter, he smiled. "I get it you mean Ed's daughter, Delinda. I'm happy to tell you she's still alive, you see Peter and Oxi here like to tease alot."

For a moment, Danny didn't know whether he should feel angry or relieved . He chose the latter. A quiet moment passed and Danny closed his eyes for a lengthy part of it when a dizzy spell threatened to loll him to the ground. He didn't know if the spell was caused by the drugs they gave him, or the lie he'd been told.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Danny demanded angrily when his head finally stopped spinning.

"What do I want?" Daniel mused, "This question seemed to pop up alot these days. You see Danny, Ed Deline did something unforgivable ten years ago and I'm here to make him pay for what he did."

Danny narrowed his eyes at the man, not at all surprised to hear his confession. "So, it's revenge you're after."

"Exactly," Daniel answered him with a smile.

"Ten years is a long time, don't you think?"

"That fact only made what he did all the more unforgivable."

"I still don't understand why I'm here?"

"Come now Danny, you're smarter than this. Of course you know why you're here!"

"You're going to use me as a bait?"

"Not quite," Daniel smiled again, "You see, if you really want to hurt someone, you hurt the people that one cares about the most. I know that for certain. And since I really want to hurt him, I decided to go after the ones he loves."

"Love! Ed doesn't 'love' me, it's more like he hates me!"

"He does love you Danny," Daniel said evenly, "He loves you like a son, and you know that."

Danny stared at him silently.

"You want to know what I plan to do? I will destroy everyone and everything he holds dear, then when I'm through, I'll kill him."

"What a cowardly way to do it," Danny spat angrily.

"You dare call the boss a coward?" The two thugs, Peter and Oxi instantly shook him viciously, dugging their fingers painfully in his flush, their fists ready and waiting for the order.

Daniel shook his head at his two men, denying them the pleasure. "And why would you say that, Danny?"

"And what would you call someone who beats a helpless woman and kidnap an innocent man beside a coward and a low life."

Daniel frowned angrily. He left his desk and walked to Danny, and the next thing Danny felt was a powerful blow to his face that successfully split his lip and almost sent him off his feet, if not for the strong arms of Peter and Oxi. "You better learn to speak to me with respect, boy."

Danny glared at him hatefully. "Ed won't let you get away with it. He'll come after you."

"That's the point, Danny," Daniel regained his cool and smiled, "Now, I promised Ed to let him talk to you as soon as you woke up, and Danny, I'm a man of my word."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ed was on his way to the hospital, when his cell phone started to ring. He stared at it dreadfully for a second before snatching it up.

"Yeah."

"Ed," Daniel's now familiar voice greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You still want to talk to Danny?"

"Yes," Ed said in eagerness he could not hide, "Let me talk to him."

The next thing Ed heard was Danny's voice. "Ed?"

"Danny," Ed felt relief wash over him upon hearing the younger man's voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Danny swallowed, "How's Delinda? I'm... Ed, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her."

"She's okay, Danny. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself," Ed didn't like the guilt he heard in Danny's voice. It was the last thing Danny needed right now. "Listen to me, I'll get you out I promise. All I want you to do is hold it together for a while, and Danny, don't give them any reason to hurt you, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now, can you give me anything I can use?"

But just then the phone was snatched away from Danny and switched off.

"Danny!"

"...".

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Well that was pretty generous of me, don't you think?" Daniel asked right after the call ended.

Danny said nothing. Daniel walked to him, and grabbed his chin, yanking Danny's head upward, forcing him to look in his eyes. "I really hope you understand, there is no hard feelings, but you must suffer. Unfortunately, your only mistake is that Ed likes you."

Daniel produced a long knife from his pocket then, and moved it towards Danny's face. He smiled when Danny tried to flinch away. The knife slid down and traced a path from Danny's throat to his shirt, then Daniel pulled, tearing the shirt off Danny's chest. The shirt, torn to pieces, fell easily to the floor. Daniel then motioned to his men, who upon seeing his signal, dragged Danny outside Daniel's office down the long stairs and to an empty cold room occupied only by big metal rings that dnagled dangerously from the ceiling. The room was cold, damped and smelled of rust and dust. Danny didn't like it one bit.

"What.." Danny tried to speak, but was instantly poked in the head by a gun, urging him to keep moving and to keep his tongue at rest. They shoved him roughly inside the room then bluntly gainst the dirty wall, with his head facing it.

Danny had decided to take Ed's advice and not do anything stupid that might urge those men to harm him, but when he realised that they were going to chain him and hang him by both arms from the ceiling, he lost it. He struggled viciously against the two armed men and successfully landed a punch to the face of one of them and a solid kick to other's leg, but in the end, they managed to overpower him. The one called Oxi used the end of his gun to deliver a nasty blow to Danny's temple that although did not knock him out, managed to daze him and turn his body to a rag doll, that was easily handled by the two thugs.

When they finally finished, a shirtless Danny was hanging from the ceiling by long hard chains, his bare foots hanged an inch from the floor. Danny's head was just starting to clear off when Daniel walked in.

"You should understand that this is necessary."

"Wha..?" Danny tried to make sense of the words through the thick fog that clouded his vision and mind.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Daniel said in fake regret, "I honestly planned to give you this day as a present, to get acquainted more and all, but you forced me to this. You see kid, I don't like people with attitudes, and you have to be taught a lesson."

Dannny raised his head slowly. "I didn't mean to..".

"It's too late Danny," Daniel cut him off quickly, then address his two men, "Keep it in the middle guys!"

Danny watched wearily as the one called Oxi produced a brass knuckle from his back pocket and wore it, both he and Peter looked thrilled for some unhuman reason. They approached Danny with two big evil smiles. Danny caught his breath, readying himself for the inevitable.

The first blow from Oxi hit him square in the chest and stole his breath away. Danny gasped in pain. The next blow came, then the next.

Daniel sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room watching with interest, as the blows kept flooding down on Danny's chest and sides, hardly giving him time to breath.

Danny was a trained marine, he had experience, and he prepared himself for the coming pain beforehand, but it wasn't enough. As blow after blow came crushing against his middle, Danny felt his determination and will slip and fade away into the endless shower of pain. After ten consecutive minutes of beating, Danny found himself wishing for unconsciousness or even death to claim him. And surely, but slowly, he started to fade away into blessed darkness.

There was a moment of peace that enveloped Danny as the beginning of oblivion surrounded him, but it was short lived, for just when the world started to fade, Danny was jolted back to reality by sudden splash of freezing water, that left him gasping and coughing excitedly. When the fit passed, Danny was aware of unbearable pain shooting through his middle side, and he shut his eyes momentarily to escape it.

"You disappoint me kid! I thought you were tougher than this!" Daniel sneered.

Danny managed, with great effort, to raise his head through the haze of pain and look at the three men standing before him, smiling at him with contempt. At least the beating was over, Danny thought and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Hey," Daniel grabbed him by the hair and forced him to open his pain-glazed eyes to look at him, "don't worry, I'll send someone to check you over. You see kid, I don't want you dead, my intention Danny, is to break you. And break you, I will. That's a promise."

Danny tried to close his eyes again, only to be forced to open them by a rude shake. "You see, you didn't learn your lesson, Danny. I didn't say it was okay to go to sleep yet," Daniel told him, "And this is just the start. I'm not finished with you Danny, nor am I finished with Ed's daughter Delinda, and I didn't even start with his wife..and you won't believe what comes next." Was the last thing Danny heard, before darkness finally sucked him into its depth.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Delinda looked worse awake, especially under the lights of the hospital room. Ed couldn't help but wince upon seeing his daughter's face.

"I know I look bad, but you didn't have to act like it," Delinda teased. She looked tired and weak, but she was smiling which comforted Ed a great deal. He hugged her carefully, so not to cause her already sore body further pain.

"How are you feeling now?" Ed wanted to know.

"I'm fine Daddy, don't worry."

"Good."

"And I'm ready to tell you what happened," Delinda added when Ed remained silent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Delinda assured him, "I need to tell you..It might help Danny."

Ed nodded. "Did you get any names?"

"No." Delinda shook her head regrettably.

"Do you remember their faces?"

"Yes I do."

"Can you describe them?"

"I think so."

"Good," and with that Ed left the room and returned after a minute with a man behind him. "This is Arthur, a friend of mine. He's an artist."

Both Delinda and Sam who was listening to the whole conversation, looked at him quizzically.

"He'll try to draw their faces as you describe them."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

An hour later, Ed left Delinda's room with enough information to start his investigation. Detective Wilson from the police department was outside waiting for him.

"Mr. Deline, can I.."

"No, she's not ready to talk yet," Ed cut him off rather rudely.

Wilson frowned. "Mr. Deline, I hope you'll leave this matter solely to the police. Believe me, it's better for all."

"You do your job detective Wilson," Ed eyed him solidly, "and I'll do mine." And with that Ed turned his back and walked away.

**TBC**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**P.S. **I wrote this while my mind was busy planning my coming trip to Europe, so it probably came out a little shallow and distorted. I will re-read it when I come back and most likely rewrite some parts.

-If you're interested in more, please let me know. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
